


First Time for Everything (It Never Goes Well)

by nsfwmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, virginity loss ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwmagitek/pseuds/nsfwmagitek
Summary: Having sex for the first time can be stressful, but being with someone you care about (that cares about making it fun for the both of you) can make it a little easier.





	First Time for Everything (It Never Goes Well)

**Author's Note:**

> day 4's entry for nsfw promptis week
> 
> i feel like puttin a lil disclaimer here would be prudent;  
> i am well aware that there are a lot of trans people that are uncomfortable with vaginal sex. i am one of the trans people that is perfectly ok with vaginal sex, dysphoria allowing. this is written with that in mind.  
>  ~~also virginity isn't a particularly useful concept in general but that's neither here nor there =w=)b~~

"Only if you're _sure,_ man." Prom paused, shrugging his shoulders a little. "It's not that I don't _believe_ you, you just, seem a little hesitant."

Noct's face was growing pinker and pinker as the conversation had worn on. He'd _tried_ to be casual about it, lay a skinny arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and leaned in, cleared his throat and asked if he wanted to fuck. _He_ thought it was going pretty well, until Prom sat up and turned to him. There was a terrifying second where he thought he'd messed up somehow, offended the blond or made him uncomfortable- but then he spilled out that _yes_ he wanted to fuck, he'd been _waiting_ for Noct to ask, but...

But what?

But he wanted to make sure _Noct_ was sure. Sure, they'd jacked each other off, mostly through underwear, but that wasn't _quite_ the same. They were both well aware that Prompto was no stranger to sex (and that it was probably one of his favourite pastimes, after vintage guns and videogames), and he didn't want that to be influencing him. Noct had scoffed at first, but Prom frowned at him and he sat himself back up, clearing his throat. It went back and forth for a while, and that's how they got here.

"I'm _sure,_ I promise. If I was just saying it to make you happy, I'd prob'ly done it months ago." Sex wasn't embarrassing. It was the _admitting_ he was interested in it. And he _knew_ there was nothing to be ashamed of, especially with _Prompto_ of all people, but... "I'm just... I don't want to mess it up." He was an anxious person at the best of times. But the thought of messing up something so _intimate_ (or, he thought it intimate at least; Prompto talked about it like it was just another hobby, but he _knew_ that between them, it'd be the same), with someone so _important_ \- well, it was a boner-kill at the very least. Panic attack country at worst. Prom smiled, the concern visibly melting from his shoulders.

"Oh, honey. You don't have to worry about that!" Noctis bit the inside of his cheek with an unimpressed grunt. "It doesn't matter _how_ it goes as long as we both have fun, y'know? And besides- last time I was doing this stuff was at the end of _highschool,_ and honestly? _Nothing_ we could do or mess up could be as awful as that. Yeah?" Noct gave a little nod, and Prom beamed.

##

Prom had made sure he was totally prepared before his boyfriend got home, with lube and condoms on the dresser, and their gaming console set up and ready to go. "Just in case you need something to wind down afterwards," he explained, chucking a towel at the end of the bed, and taking his glasses off to set on the bedside table. "We could watch a movie or something, if you like. I really don't mind." He could tell his boyfriend was tense, though his voice seemed to be soothing it a little.

A good start, then!

Coming to stand right in front of him, calloused hands cupped Noctis' sharp face and raised his head so their eyes met, and Prom smiled, leaning in to give him a kiss. "Just _relax,_ dude. It's _fine._ " Another kiss, and he slid his hands up into the prince's hair, ruffling it and cackling. It wasn't often he got Noct's guard down enough to do this; who was he to pass up such an opportunity?

Noctis made a noise and immediately (gently) pushed him back, _trying_ to look disgruntled but failing miserably on account of the grin on his face. "Fuck _off,_ holy shit!" It was good to see him laughing.

"Okay, okay." The blond flopped down next to his boyfriend, flat on his back with knees off the edge. "You wanna talk about what we do, first? I don't usually do the whole 'planned out' thing, but I thought you'd appreciate it."

"Won't that make it a little awkward, though..?" More awkward than it already was. Neither of them were particularly good at navigating shit like 'social interaction' or 'interpersonal relationships', but at least Prom seemed to be relatively comfortable.

"Only if you make it." Looking up, he saw the unimpressed look on Noct's face and snorted. "You just gotta decide whether you wanna do this naked or not, lights off, stuff like that-"

"I don't really care how we do it," Noctis interrupted with a little shrug, "but I'd like to keep the lights on. I don't want anything stopping me from seeing that pretty face." It was Prom's turn to blush, though he wore it better than Noct did, in the prince's humble opinion. "What? It's true."

"I _knew_ there was a reason you kept me around," the blond grinned, raising his arms and tucking his hand behind his head. "Prime trophy husband material right here. Alright, now to get _crude-_ where do you want it?"

"I really don't care," Noct said again. "As long as it doesn't make _you_ uncomfortable."

"Well... might as well make it as easy as possible, I'm not too much into ass-play anyway. As long as you don't say anything _stupid,_ it'll be fine!" It was said lovingly. Reaching up, he gave his boyfriend's shirt a little tug, and smiled as Noctis turned to look down at him. "Alright, enough talk. I've been waiting _all fucking day_ to kiss you. Get down here"

_That_ he could do. Noct let Prom move further onto the bed, before moving to straddle his hips. Soft arms looped around his waist as he leaned down, and their lips _finally_ met. It didn't take the pair long to get tangled, Noctis rolling off the man and shifting his thigh between Prompto's legs to let him grind down against it. The little whimpers Prom always made when they kissed like this (and, he guessed, the friction against his dick) never failed to get him hard. He was just beginning to forget the anxiety that'd been hanging over him all day, when his boyfriend pulled away in the middle of a kiss and took a breath.

"Wait, shit, I forgot something," he said, breath heavier and voice a little muggy, "did you want to be on top? Like. Physically, I mean."

Noctis stared at him for a moment, before laying his head back down on the bed and sighing. "I don't really mind," he muttered, closing his eyes and letting his fingers lace together at the small of the blond's back, "but I'm not sure my back could keep up with being on top. Maybe- maybe this was a bad idea-"

"Don't start that." He cut the man off with a kiss, before pressing their foreheads (and noses) together. "I'm _more_ than happy to ride you if that'll be easier for you." Prompto paused, before raising his eyebrows a little. "But if you don't _want_ to do this, we won't. Alright? I'm not going to be upset, or disappointed- well, maybe just a tiny bit disappointed, but not of _you-_ or anything like that. I promise."

Noct stared into his pretty blue eyes for a long moment, before letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "That's not it," he mumbled, dropping his gaze to literally anywhere else as he spoke. Eye contact was hard. "I do want to-"

"I can tell." It slipped out before he even thought about it. Prom scrunched his face up, flushing pink with embarrassment. There was a little grin on his partner's face now though, so it couldn't have been _that_ bad. "Fuck, sorry, I didn't mean- I- just, go on. I'm done. Sorry."

"I just, feel kinda shit about, maybe not being able to do something as simple as _getting up on my knees._ It's dumb."

"It's not dumb, that's just how it is." Prompto's voice was softer as he spoke this time, bringing one hand up to touch the man's hair as they lay together, still tangled. "And yeah, that sucks. But it's not the end of the world, okay? We work around it. It's fine."

After pressing another couple of kisses to his partner's face, the blond slowly untangled himself and rolled onto his back before sitting up and getting to his feet. Noct nodded as he continued to lay there, chest not feeling _quite_ as heavy as it was a minute or two before. Undoing his belt, the blond dropped his jeans, kicking them off awkwardly without sitting back down.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road! My boxers are fuckin' _soaked._ "

##

"I _hate_ pre-lubed condoms. They're so messy. Like I know they're _supposed_ to save time, but-"

Noctis was sitting on the edge of the bed, totally naked, with his boyfriend (in nothing but his tank-top) between his legs, rolling a condom down onto his dick. He could've done it himself, but the blond had wanted to do it, so why not? He was pretty sure the gesture was _supposed_ to have been sexy, but the moment he'd ripped the condom packet open, Prom had gotten sidetracked with his opinions about different kinds of contraception. It was cute, though. He just sat there and watched with a little smile on his face, trying to listen despite the way Prom was handling him; very gentle, but firm enough for it not to tickle.

"Y'know, I didn't think I'd come here for a lecture," the prince finally interrupted, and Prompto glanced up, face going pink.

"Oh-- my bad, sorry, haha." Once he'd finished with the condom, he grabbed the lube and poured it into his hand, before smearing it over the condom. Noct gasped and jolted just a little- that was colder than he'd been expecting. The chill passed quickly though, as Prom started stroking him with a loose fist. "Man, I shoulda gotten my mouth on you _before_ I put the lube on. I didn't even think."

"Oh my god, don't do this to me."

"Next time," he laughed, getting back to his feet and reaching out to wipe his hand on the towel he'd laid out on the bed. Sex was messy and he'd prefer it if they didn't _have_ to change the sheets- Noct sure as shit wasn't going to do it, or at least, not on his own. Motioning for his boyfriend to move, he got Noctis to lie with his hips right in the middle of the towel, before crawling up to straddle his hips. Little trembles started in the man's hand again, but he just reached forward to lay his palms on the blond's thighs, instead.

"You want me to uh, finger you first?"

The line was _intended_ to be sexy, but he wasn't a particularly vulgar person and he stumbled in the middle of it. There was a wide grin on his boyfriend's face, though. A good sign. "I would _love_ that," he said, leaning down over Noct, holding himself up with his arms. Prompto was excited for this, and a little nervous- he may have spent a _lot_ of quality time with toys, but it was totally different to actually fucking someone else. Noctis dutifully reached a hand down between his partner's thighs, and started feeling around with his fingertips- " _Shiva's tits,_ dude, why are your hands so cold?"

He just offered a sheepish grin in return, which was replaced with kisses as he spread his lover and slid one of his fingers in. _This_ was something he'd done twice or so before and it didn't really take long to get Prom ready; in what felt like no time, his fingers were sliding with ease and he was beginning to rock his hips just slightly in time with Noct's movements. His wrist was getting sore, though, so it must have been at least a couple of minutes- he'd gotten lost in the little noises the blond was mumbling against his shoulder, having sunk down onto his elbows.

"Okay, I think I'm good," he finally said, reluctantly pushing himself back up and staying up on his knees as Noctis withdrew his hand. "I'm gonna need you to hold steady while I do this though-" Noct reached down and obediently wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, eyes locked on his boyfriend's face as he shifted around. "Alright, cool. Remember, if you want to stop at any time, you just have to let me know, okay?"

"Babe, I appreciate it, but that is definitely _not_ the sexiest thing you could have said just then."

"Just had to make sure. I love you."

Noct smiled, his chest clenching just a little bit- in a pleasant way. "I love you, too."

Still keeping his gaze on his boyfriend's face, Noct grit his teeth as Prom lowered himself somewhat slowly onto his dick. He'd always imagined it'd be wet- but of course with the protection it wasn't, it'd just never occurred to him- but it was _warm_ and _firm_ and, he wasn't really sure what else beyond. Nice. The blond didn't stop until he was fully seated, thighs trembling a little against Noct's hips as he moved his hands to hold himself up on the prince's chest.

"Hhhhoh my _god,_ " he moaned, doing his best to keep his hips steady as they both got used to the feeling. It felt like Noct was having just as much trouble- so at least it wasn't just him. Reassuring. "Okay, yeah, _way_ different to a rubber dick. _Better_ than a rubber dick. Okay." He swallowed thickly, shoving his fringe out of his face as he looked down at his partner. "You good?"

"Mmhm," came the quiet response, from somewhere in the back of the man's throat. Prom shifted his arms, elbows either side of the man's chest and arms slipped under his shoulders, hesitating just before kissing him.

"You alright if I move?"

Noctis gave a little nod and suddenly everything was moving; the blond was grinding down against his lap and he brought his arms up around Prom's back, holding tight as they kissed. He bent his legs and brought his knees up a little behind the man, just for traction to try and thrust back up into him in kind. It didn't work very well- timing their thrusts was a _lot_ harder than he'd imagined it to be. After a few missed beats Prompto seemed to get the message though, and changed the motion of his hips to match Noct's instead.

Suddenly, everything was moving a lot smoother.

It didn't take long for the familiar feeling to start tingling at the base of his spine, but before he could start acting on it by jerking his hips up a little harder, he heard a quiet hiss right next to his ear and he stopped moving _immediately,_ one hand moving down to the blond's waist as he began to sit himself up. He could feel his blood beginning to run cold as his panic fought his arousal. "Are you alright," he asked quickly, other hand moving to touch the man's face before he sat up totally. "Was it something I-"

"No, no no," came the hurried response, Prompto pressing one palm firmly against one of his hips. "Sorry, I'm sorry- oh my god- no I just, I got _cramp_ in my _hip_ and gods above, I forgot how much this hurt."

Relief swept through the prince at that, and he left his hands to rest on Prom's waist as they waited the cramp out. Apparently this was actually a pretty common occurrence- but Prom hadn't ridden anything or anyone in long enough that he'd totally forgot about it. Laughter seemed to help it a little at least, and they only had to wait maybe twenty seconds before it eased enough that Prom decided he was ready to get moving again. "I'm gonna stay up here, though," he said, and Noct just nodded. Admittedly, those had possibly been some of the most difficult seconds Noct had had to endure in recent memory, but it was worth it to make sure his boyfriend was comfortable.

Spreading his knees a bit more, the blond gave him a little nod and Noct dug his fingers into the man's soft waist, beginning to buck his hips up into his partner again. Between the squeeze around his dick and the quiet little noises that Prompto was making behind one of his palms, the prince hadn't really had a chance in hell to last much longer than that.

The grip on Prom's waist tightened as the man came, biting the inside of his cheek hard to keep any noises back- a little whimper escaped, but other than that, it worked. Arching his back down into the bed, he continued to thrust into Prompto's gentle movements as he rode his orgasm out, before letting his hands slip down onto the man's thighs and taking a shaky breath. When he opened his eyes, he was met with bright blue eyes and a wide grin.

"There you go," he soothed, leaning down to press a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, to the bridge of his nose, to the tip, and then his lips. Noctis was panting and his hands were shaking again, though thankfully not from nerves this time. "Oh my god, that felt _good._ I missed that sort of shit." It was clear that Prom hadn't finished, but he was currently too blissed out to feel overly guilty. He must have noticed the look on his face, though. "Man, don't worry about it. There was _no_ way we were both getting off here. I knew what I was getting into."

"'m still sorry," Noct mumbled back in response, before jerking a little and gasping in a breath as he felt Prompto begin to pull himself up. The man didn't stop until he was totally free, letting himself flop down next to his partner and pressing a kiss to his damp cheek.

"You can make it up to me once you've recovered a bit," he said plainly, reaching down to rest a hand on the prince's warm belly. Noct only offered a nod in return, chest still heaving a little with his breath. "Since you've gotten your hands dirty already, we'll go with that." He cuddled for another moment, before pushing himself up with a reluctant groan. "Okay, time to play clean-up crew." Giving Noct's hip a pat, he set about retrieving the condom and tying the end of it. "You just stay there, honey. I can take care of it. _This_ time."

They both laughed as Prom set about his business, dragging the towel out from under Noct (with the only warning to lift his hips being a little tug at it; helpful) and wiping himself down, before chucking the condom in the wastebasket at the end of the dresser. He didn't bother getting dressed, instead just crawling back onto the bed and curling into Noctis' side with his head resting on his shoulder- and then remembering to grab the duvet they'd shoved back, just pulling it back up to their waists before returning to his cuddle. "I love you," came a little mumble, quiet enough that he almost didn't hear it. He smiled and snuggled closer.

"I love you too. But if you fall asleep, I'm waking you up."


End file.
